


fight me

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Astral Projection, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, McDonald's, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, cheezits, dennys, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Lloyd tries to ascend into the astral plane to fight Morro. Kai is tired. Morro doesn't wanna fight.





	fight me

Lloyd looked at the clock. Three o' one. It was time.

He grabbed a spoon and opened up the first jar of marshmallow fluff, eating it as fast as he could without making himself sick. He did the same to the second jar, and was halfway through the third when there was a knock on his door and a soft, "Lloyd, what the hell?"

Lloyd looked up at Kai. "Hey."

"What... what are you doing?"

Lloyd shrugged, looking down. "Legend has it that if you ingest three jars of marshmallow fluff at three a.m. after eating nothing but Cheezits and room temperature Coca-Cola for a week, you'll ascend into the astral plane to fight Morro behind a Denny's. Loser buys breakfast."

"Literally how are you still alive?" Kai blinked. "Lloyd, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you're dressed in a mismatch of pajamas and your gi eating marshmallow fluff at three fifteen in the morning." Kai sat down next to him. "I know you're still dealing with what Morro did to you."

"Yah, and I'm going to fight him behind a Denny's to make up for it."

"Do you really think that will make you feel better?"

"Uh, yah?" Lloyd ignored how his voice cracked. "Why wouldn't it?"

Kai wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Lloyd buried his face in the older boy's shirt. "Your shirt smells funny. Like that body spray Jay uses."

"That's not important right now," Kai said hurriedly. "Look, Lloyd. Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm ready to listen."

"I can't talk about it without screaming. I don't want to scream at you."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Yah, but..." Lloyd picked at his finger nails. "I... I just... I don't know. I never want to see him again, and I probably won't, but at the same time I... ah. I don't know how to explain it."

"You're good, kiddo." Kai messed up his hair. "Now go to sleep, it's late."

"Night, Kai."

"Night bro." Kai closed the door behind him.

Lloyd looked at the half empty jar of marshmallow fluff, shrugged, and decided it wouldn't hurt to finish it.

As Lloyd finished the last spoonful of the sugary stuff, he leaned back to stare at the ceiling. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes he wasn't in his bedroom.

He was in a Denny's parking lot.

Lloyd looked around in confusion. "Am I dreaming?" He muttered out loud, and realized the sky was starry and dark, but more in a dark purple and dark blue way. "No way that actually worked," he mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lloyd jumped at the voice and fought to reinstate a normal heartbeat. He turned around. "Morro." He narrowed his eyes.

"What the ever loving hell is going on?" Morro blinked.

"I have come here to fight you!" Lloyd declared.

"Wait, no, please don't. I've changed, repentance and all that, I don't want to fight you."

"Well  _I do_." Lloyd ran at him with a scream. Morro took a step back, and held Lloyd away by holding his hand against his face. "I'm the adult here, it's my responsibility to not fight you."

"It didn't stop you from possessing me!" Lloyd screeched. Both of them stepped back and stared at each other. 

"Sorry won't make what I did to you okay." Morro finally said.

"No, it won't." Lloyd's hands were shaking. "It will  _never be okay_. I can't be out in the wind anymore without thinking of you, and those are  _not_ good memories."

"What will make it better?"

"This." Lloyd punched him in the nose.

Morro yelped and recoiled, and touched his nose. "That  _hurt_."

"So did having you in my head for months," Lloyd whispered. "Why didn't that make me feel better?"

"Why did you think that would make you feel better?" Morro demanded.

"I don't know! Maybe I thought... maybe I thought if I could just beat you in a fair fight, it meant I could be okay."

"I'm not going to fight you."

"I ate three jars of marshmallow fluff for this." Lloyd huffed. "I transcend to the astral plane, we fight, loser buys breakfast."

"I'm broke." Morro shrugged.

"Consider it payment for giving me PTSD?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

Morro crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll take out a loan. But I'm not taking you to Denny's, it sucks, we're going to McDonald's."

"Kai isn't going to believe this."

**Author's Note:**

> me: what do you mean fighting my abuser behind a denny's at four am wont make me feel better?????
> 
> my tumblr is witchlightsands and im a mess who writes my feelings


End file.
